Dancing in the Snow
by CarVie16
Summary: (Takes place between Civil War and Infinity War) Natasha shows up in Wakanda to join Steve and his fellow rogue Avengers. Her arrival causes feelings inside both Steve and herself to surface. Feelings about each other and they don't know how to tackle them. Steve wonders if Natasha is the right partner. Natasha believes she is not worthy of America's Golden Boy. Romanogers one-shot


**It's been a while since I wrote an MCU story. Well, to be honest, all MCU stories I've written are Romanogers one-shots. I guess, in my opinion, the MCU is so perfect that I can't find the right idea to use for a FanFiction story. Probably my only big problem is Brutasha. That's because I'm a big-time Romanogers shipper. After seeing all that chemistry between Steve and Natasha in The Winter Soldier, can you blame me? It seemed like the perfect setup for a love story. Sadly, it didn't come to pass.**

 **Anyways, enjoy the story.**

 **Feel free to leave a review after reading. Feedback is always appreciated.**

* * *

 _In the men's bathroom at a fancy restaurant somewhere in Germany, three bodyguards of a billionaire arms dealer associated with HYDRA were engaged in a fight with one of the most dangerous assassins in history. Her name is Natasha Romanoff, a.k.a. Black Widow. She wore a fancy black dress to the restaurant in an attempt to flirt with the big boss, but she had been made. She was taken to the men's bathroom for a quick execution. If they knew Natasha Romanoff really well, they would know that she would never give up without a fight. So, that's what she started. A fight._

 _So far, she had been pulled by the hair and her face had been smashed on the sink, but she persisted. The first bodyguard was about to shoot her, but she grabbed his arm and made him shoot the second bodyguard in the knee. She breaks the first bodyguard's arm and throws him towards the third bodyguard. The third bodyguard charges at her, but she immediately shoots him in the head, killing him._

 _The first bodyguard takes his other partner's gun with his uninjured hand and moves forward, but Natasha kicks it off his hand. She jumps up, wraps her legs around his head, spins around, and snaps his neck._

 _The third bodyguard pulls out a knife and tries to stab her. She dodges every swing, but she gets a little scratch on her shoulder. She grabs the bodyguard's arm, elbows him in the face, headbutts him, and then stabs him in the chest with his own knife. He falls down, but Natasha didn't stop there. She grabs the knife and stabs him six more times for good measure. When she stopped, she looked at herself in the mirror, only to be horrified by the sight._

 _Her face. Her hair. Her dress. Her hands. All covered in blood._

 **~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ AVENGERS ~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~**

Natasha opens her eyes, waking up from her nightmare. Unfortunately, she knows it wasn't a nightmare. It happened just a couple weeks ago, and it haunts her to this day. Ever since she ran away from the Avengers following her hand in helping Steve Rogers and Buck Barnes escape capture, she wanted to lay low and do what she can on her own, which included wiping out as much of the remains of HYDRA.

Some time after the restaurant fiasco, she discovered where Steve Rogers and his fellow rogue Avengers were hiding. Wakanda. Hijacking a fighter jet, she flies all the way to Africa and finds the cloaking field that is hiding T'Challa's kingdom. Upon landing, she was greeted by an army of Wakanda warriors. Steve was present for her arrival. All she did was smile at the super soldier as she put her hands behind her head, letting herself be arrested.

Right now, she is just sitting in a room, chained to a table.

The first person to enter the room is Captain America himself. Natasha noticed that he looked different from the last time they saw each other. He's grown facial hair. _Now he looks like his age_ , Natasha joked in her mind.

"Have you thought about shaving that yet, Rogers?" Natasha started.

"Is that your idea of hello?" Steve questioned.

"Don't they have razors here in Wakanda?" Natasha continued to joke.

Steve sighed as he sat down on the opposite side of the table. He took a long look at her. It was no secret that he was happy to see her. His facial hair couldn't hide his smile. Besides the fact that they're good friends, there was also the fact that Steve wouldn't be here in Wakanda if Natasha hadn't helped him escape during their battle at Leipzig. He never even got to thank her for that. But there they are. In the same room. Alone. With nothing to do but talk.

"You look wonderful," said Steve.

"Always the gentleman, Rogers," Natasha said in a teasing manner.

"It's really great to see you," said Steve.

"Feeling's mutual," said Natasha.

"T'Challa and Shuri inspected every inch of the jet. No weapons. No communications. Nothing.," said Steve.

"Let me guess. The others think I'm here as a double agent," said Natasha. "I wouldn't blame them, especially since I sided with Stark on the Accords."

"Why are you here, Natasha?" Steve asked.

"Just like you, I'm a fugitive from the law," Natasha answered. "T'Challa told Ross about what I did, and now I'm on the run."

"How'd you find me here?" asked Steve.

"I have my ways," Natasha said vaguely. "C'mon, Steve. You know me. It was only a matter of time."

"Natasha, what are you really doing here?" Steve asked, wanting a complete answer.

Natasha twitches her lips and positions herself more properly on the chair as she gives her answer. She didn't want him to doubt her, which meant he needed a closer look at her face when she speaks.

"I want to help you," said Natasha.

"Help us what?" Steve asked.

"Get back in the world," Natasha answered. "HYDRA's still out there. The world still needs Captain America. With a few calls and T'Challa's cooperation, I can help you and your fellow rebels regain your squeaky clean image."

"Is that all?" Steve asked, expecting more.

Natasha responds with a mischievous-looking smirk.

"I can't seem to get past you, can I?" Natasha said. "Regardless whether or not I have any ulterior motives, I'm being honest here. Why else would I come here alone?"

"I believe you," said Steve. "But the others, they're gonna need more convincing. How can I assure them that we can trust you?"

Before responding, Natasha moves her right hand forward and holds Steve's hand in an affectionate matter. The sly expression on her face was replaced with desperation.

"All I need your trust," she said softly.

Steve read her face for quite a long time. Natasha is deceptive, but Steve has known her long enough to know if she's playing a game or not. The way she dropped her purposely suspicious act was genuine. The look in her eyes, he could tell she really wanted him to believe her.

"I'll talk to the others," said Steve.

Steve stands up, freeing his hand from Natasha's grip as well, and leaves the room.

"I'm serious about the shaving thing, Rogers," said Natasha. "Honestly, you look like a caveman."

* * *

Later that day, Steve had cut his hair and shaved his beard and mustache. He looks at the mirror and sees that he looks just like he did last year. He had no complaints about growing a beard, but he thought it would please Natasha if he got rid of it. Plus, he'll spare himself from any more caveman jokes. He's already had his fill with old man jokes... if there was a difference between old man jokes and caveman jokes, that is. Natasha did call him a fossil once.

He then heard noises the next room. His fellow rogue Avengers were talking about Natasha.

"She kicked me between the legs and shocked the life out of me," said Scott.

"I'd tell you to man up, but I agree. I don't trust her," said Sam.

"Guys, I've know Nat for a long time, and I can tell you that you can at least give her the benefit of the doubt. Heck, Steve told us she helped him and Bucky escape back at the airport," said Clint.

"Her intentions are pure. I read her mind," said Wanda. "But still..."

"They searched her and her jet. She's clean," Clint reminded them.

"What if... she's hiding some secret communication device inside her brain?" Scott theorized.

"That's crazy," said Clint.

"Hey, I'm a living example of crazy. It's not too far fetched," Scott argued.

"Maybe you should just talk to her yourself," Steve said, having finally decided to intervene.

"Whoa, Cap," Sam reacted, noticing his haircut and shave.

"You look nice," Wanda complimented.

"Agreed," said Scott. "No offense, Cap, but you looked like a, uh..."

"Caveman?" Steve guessed. "Nat beat you to it."

Clint chuckled, amused. "She hasn't changed one bit."

"Look, I know trusting Nat is never easy, especially after what happened with the Accords and The Raft," said Steve. "But as long as I trust her, she won't try anything funny. And I do trust her."

"Hmm, as if that's all you're doing now," Sam muttered.

Steve was about ask Sam what he meant, but decided to do it at a later time. Right now, he had to check on Natasha.

* * *

Steve arrived at the palace to find Natasha talking to T'Challa in the throne room. He thought he'd stay back and let them finish their conversation. Besides, for some reason, he felt the need to prepare himself to talk to Natasha. Their previous conversation was mostly an interrogation. This time, he wanted to talk to her like two friends would do. Right now he is wondering why he needed to mentally prepare himself. Last they saw each other, she did something good for him. They left each other on a (sort of) good note.

"You are shy," said Wanda, who approached him.

"You followed me?" Steve questioned.

"I don't need to see into your mind to know that seeing Natasha has emotionally compromised you," said Wanda.

"I just missed her," said Steve.

"But that is not all," Wanda knew. "You love her."

Steve could barely move upon hearing Wanda's words. Her description of his feelings for Natasha, it puzzled him of how she came to that conclusion.

"You remember when I looked into you mind? Peggy wasn't all I saw," said Wanda. "I saw everything that happened in D.C. And I mean, everything."

"What about D.C.?" Steve asked.

"I know how you feel about Natasha. How you _really_ feel about Natasha," Wanda answered. "The way you talk to her. The way you look at her. The way you smile when she smiles at you. The way your heart raced when you two kissed on that escalator..."

"That was to hide from a HYDRA agent chasing us," Steve explained.

"It does not change the fact that it made you uncomfortable," Wanda teased.

"That's not exactly the word I would use," Steve said, repeating what he said to Natasha when she assumed the kiss made him feel uncomfortable.

"Uncomfortable in a good way," Wanda clarified.

"What are you trying to say?" Steve asked.

"I may have looked into your mind just now," said Wanda. "Your heart barely beats for Sharon. But your feelings for Natasha, they are pure and strong."

"So, you're trying to matchmaker for me and Nat?" Steve joked.

Wanda puts a hand on Steve's shoulder and says, "Steve, I cannot tell you who to pursue. I am merely shining some light on something you're burying. Whether or not you wish to confess to Natasha about the truth is your choice. But know this. I have faith you will make the right choice."

Wanda gives Steve a friendly kiss on the cheek for motivation and comfort. She gently strokes his cheek and smiles at him before leaving him alone.

"Congratulations, Rogers," Natasha said, walking towards the super soldier.

"W-What are you talking about?" Steve asked, having no idea what Natasha is saying.

"You and Wanda," Natasha answered. "I honestly didn't expect that coming. I mean, she's a great kid and all, but I didn't think you'd go there..."

"It's not like that, Nat," said Steve. "She's just being a good friend. I mean, didn't you also kiss me on the same spot as a friendly act?"

"Who said it was just friendly?" Natasha teased. "By the way, love the shave."

Natasha walks out of the throne room with a smirk on her face. Steve was beginning to wonder if she was listening or not. He hoped not, because regardless of his _true_ feelings for her, he did not want her to keep bugging him about it.

"You all right, captain?" T'Challa asked, noticing Steve's troubled look.

"I'm fine, T'Challa," said Steve. "So, how'd it go?"

"A HYDRA outpost in Norway has a small stash of Vibranium. She insisted you and your friends accompany her on this mission," said T'Challa.

"Gladly," Steve replied.

"She spoke much about you, captain," T'Challa mentioned. "You two have quite the history beyond just being allies."

"Yeah, I guess," Steve said, still wondering about his true feelings for the ex-assassin. "Did she mention anything... specific?"

"Well, she did mention trying to find you a date," said T'Challa. "She made it sound like it was one of the biggest missions of her life."

"Trust me. It is," Steve said, having seen Natasha's determination to set him up with someone.

"If you want, I can send an escort to bring Sharon Carter here," T'Challa proposed as he smiled a teasing smile.

Steve now feels embarrassed. Why would Natasha mention Sharon to T'Challa?

* * *

As the sun started to set, Natasha sat down near the edge of a small hill somewhere outside the kingdom. She was already dressed in her Black Widow gear. She just needed time to relax before she and the rogue Avengers leave for their mission tonight. Something about Sokovia gave Natasha a habit of staring into the horizon.

"Mind if I join you?"

That voice came from Steve Rogers, who was already wearing his Captain America suit. He sits down next to Natasha, allowing her to see the new feature on his suit. Two wrist gauntlets made of Vibranium.

"New shields?" Natasha guessed.

"Yeah," said Steve.

"Don't you ever miss your old one?" asked Natasha.

"I'm not Captain America anymore. I'm just Steve Rogers now," said Steve.

"Hey, in no time, you'll be Captain America again," said Natasha.

These words, however, didn't make Steve smile. Instead he hanged his head in sadness, staring at the grass below instead of the beautiful sunset.

"Was it something I said?" Natasha asked.

Steve didn't say a word.

"Hey, you know you can talk to me, right?" Natasha said, nudging on his shoulder.

"I've just been wondering," said Steve. "Is this how I'm gonna live the rest of my life? Putting on this suit. Fighting every day. I mean, I'm always happy to serve my country and save the world, but is this all I have left in my life?"

"Why do you think I've been trying to find you a date?" Natasha replied. "And don't give me the too-busy excuse. There is always time in the world for love."

"You meant except for you?" Steve questioned.

"Love is children," Natasha said darkly. "And we both no I'm no little girl."

"Why did you tell T'Challa about Sharon?" asked Steve.

"He offered an escort, didn't he?" Natasha guessed. "I just want you to be happy, Rogers. Besides, I know she was the one who brought you and your team back your gear. Who else would it be? I kinda figured you two shared some moments before the airport."

"Well, we did have the one kiss," said Steve.

"That's it?" Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Between Ultron and Bucky, I didn't exactly have the time to call her," said Steve.

"And there you go. Using the too-busy excuse," said Natasha. "Rogers, you're never gonna have the normal life you want if you keep stalling. You're 99 years old. There's more than enough time to settle down. I mean, what are you waiting for?"

"The right partner," Steve answered, giving Natasha the same answer he gave to Peggy.

"And Sharon is not enough?" asked Natasha.

"Sharon is amazing, but..." Steve paused.

"Well, if you want, I can set up a romantic dinner for you and Wanda in Norway," Natasha suggested. "Just gotta find the right restaurant, bribe the owner, and..."

"Natasha, no," said Steve. "Wanda is just a kid."

"She's an adult, Rogers. And you're the man out of time," said Natasha.

"I like to think the reason I stopped looking is because I found the right partner," said Steve. "I just don't know how to approach her."

"Why not?" asked Natasha. "Out of your league? 'Cause let's be honest, Rogers. No girl in this world is out of your league."

"She's just... difficult," said Steve. "I mean, she's beautiful and strong and smart and she understands me."

"Secret partner you never told me about?" Natasha guessed.

"Not really," said Steve. "She's unlike anyone I've ever met. She's not exactly welcoming to the idea of love, but that doesn't stop her from helping a friend find love. Then she did find love, and I lost my chance. I didn't even know how I truly felt for her until it was too late. And with her still in a recovery phase from a lousy breakup, I don't know if I'll ever get the chance."

Natasha knew exactly who Steve was talking about, and that's why she was unresponsive right now. But why, she wondered. How, even. What could she have done to make Captain America fall in love with her? Sure, she likes to flirt, but it was all fun and games for her. Or was it?

"And what makes you think this girl won't feel the same way?" Natasha asked, pretending she doesn't know.

"If I'm even worthy of her," Steve answered. "Like I said, she's difficult. I don't know exactly how I'm gonna..."

Steve was silenced when Natasha placed her lips on his. The kiss was brief but tender. Steve couldn't deny that he wish it could've lasted longer. Longer than the escalator kiss, that's for sure. Natasha just smirked at him with that playful look in her eye.

"Maybe you should just ask _her_ if she wants you," Natasha said.

Natasha stands up and walks down the hill, leaving Steve to process what just occurred. He knew she would find out who he's talking about, but he didn't expect her to respond with a kiss. On his lips, no less. He thought he can take this slow until he's ready to be direct with her, but she rushed it into the kissing zone in a matter of seconds.

* * *

T'Challa lends the rogue Avengers one of his special jets. It's got everything. Cloaking device. Vibranium-made weaponry. A computer that displays a 3D representation of anything. After gearing up, the rogue Avengers take off and head to Norway. They let the autopilot take care of the flying.

"Hey, look, guys. I'm flying a jet," Scott said, messing around with the steering wheel.

"It's on autopilot, Tic-Tac," said Sam.

"Hey, just let me have my fun here," said Scott.

"I'll make sure he doesn't cause us to crash land," said Natasha.

Natasha stands right beside the driver's seat, keeping an eye on Scott to make sure he doesn't touch anything other than the steering wheel.

Steve, meanwhile, was staring at the redheaded assassin from the other side of the jet. His mind was still on the kiss that Natasha gave him earlier, not to mention what she said to him afterwards.

"Real subtle, man," said Sam, who noticed him staring at Natasha.

"What?" asked Steve.

"Do I have to say it out loud?" Sam asked.

"I prefer if you kept quiet," said Steve, not wanting Natasha to eavesdrop.

"Dude, you are so into her," said Sam, gesturing to Natasha.

"And how could you possibly know that?" Steve asked.

"When you two visited my house," Sam answered. "I just walked in on both of you, asking if you wanted breakfast. You wanna know what I saw? A lot of tension, like, _that_ kind of tension. Hey, I don't blame you. She's pretty and all, not to mention badass. But you know I'm still working on trusting her."

"Sam, my feelings for Natasha don't affect my trust for her," said Steve. "Even if I don't have these feelings for her, and I'm not saying I do, I would still trust her."

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about," said Clint, joining the conversation.

"You heard all that, didn't you?" Steve asked.

"Hey, I won't judge," said Clint. "You two have been unusually chummy since D.C. I've noticed. Honestly, I was really confused why Nat was with Banner. When Laura said she saw them together, I was like, _what the hell_?"

"So, you're giving him your blessing to date your partner?" Sam questioned.

"Honestly, if anyone can handle Natasha, it's you, Cap," said Clint.

Wanda giggled as she joined in.

"What's so funny?" asked Sam.

"I know I promised I'd never do it again, but I took a little peek in both Steve and Natasha's minds," said Wanda. "She kissed him."

"Whoa, really?" Clint reacted, surprised and wowed.

"Steve, she feels the same way," said Wanda. "That should be enough of a reason for you speak to her."

"Guys, I appreciate the support, but we have a mission. I have to be focused on that," said Steve.

"Cap, this'll be a piece of cake," said Clint. "Besides, we're not hitting that outpost until tomorrow morning. Plenty of time for you two to talk."

"Look, Cap, no matter what I think about Natasha, you know I have your back," said Sam. "If she's really who you want, then go get her."

"Gee, that's really sweet of you, guys."

Steve, Wanda, Clint, and Sam turned their heads to see Natasha standing close by, smirking at them. She had been listening in, and now Steve feels very embarrassed.

"And if you think you can handle me, Rogers... good luck," said Natasha.

Natasha returns to watching over Scott. Wanda, Clint, and Sam slowly away from Steve, deciding that Natasha is his problem, not theirs.

* * *

Several hours later, the jet lands somewhere near the snowy mountains in Norway. Wanda, Clint, Sam, and Scott are all still asleep, however. Natasha had no intention of waking them up, not yet anyway. She exited the jet to get a good view of the mountains. She wore her winter gear as well, knowing it was gonna be a _cold_ mission.

"The cold just brings bad memories, doesn't it, Steve?" Natasha asked, knowing that Steve is right behind her.

"I try to look past it," said Steve.

"Just try to stay away from the water. You don't want another cold sleep now, do you?" Natasha said, chuckling.

Steve smiled but remained silent. Then she remained silent. They were both silent for a while, just staring at tall, snowy mountains in the distance. Noticing the flustered look on Steve's face, Natasha decides to speak up.

"So, Rogers, you want to talk now?" asked Natasha.

"I don't know what's there to talk about," said Steve. "You said that love is for children. And then there was Banner..."

"Banner was a mistake," Natasha admitted. "If I ever see him again, I'm punching both him and the Other Guy in the face. If my fist won't hurt the Other Guy, I can always try my stingers."

"Then why?" asked Steve.

"To be honest, Roge... Steve... I did because of you," Natasha answered. "After D.C., I have been fighting something back. Not a day goes by when I don't think about you. You changed something in me during our fight against HYDRA. All that flirting, I realized it wasn't just fun and games. It was authentic. When I found out the truth, I wanted to get away from it. So, I ran to Banner, which, again, was a mistake. A colossal one."

"I'm sensing something else coming," said Steve.

"Steve, I'm not a saint. You know that," said Natasha. "You know who I was before I became an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., before I became an Avenger. I was an assassin. I was good at my job, no matter how much I hated it. I'm a monster."

"No, you're not," said Steve.

"I never told you what happened after Leipzig," said Natasha. "I was so lost after everything that happened with Stark and the Accords. Without anyone by my side, I slipped back into old habits. I went after HYDRA, and I became the Black Widow. The Black Widow who killed without mercy."

"That's not you anymore, Natasha," said Steve.

"Tell that to a bodyguard of a HYDRA conspirator," said Natasha. "I stabbed him seven times. He was already down after the first, but I didn't stop there. You didn't see what I saw in the mirror."

The horror in Natasha's voice tells Steve that she was haunted.

"That's another reason I came to Wakanda. I wanted to see you again," said Natasha. "I missed you, and I wanted to fight alongside you. But I also wanted to get away from my past, and you're the only way I could do that."

"You could have told me that from the beginning," said Steve. "I would understand."

"I didn't want to go after you because I knew you deserved better than me," said Natasha. "And if you're gonna tell me that I do deserve you, save it. I can't give you what you want, Rogers. I can't give you love, family, or anything."

"You don't have to be scared of love, Natasha," said Steve. "And I know I'm not qualified to give you that lecture, but... I was never scared at all. I was afraid of never finding the right partner, but... like I said, I did find the right partner. I was just scared to know what she would think if she found out how I felt about her."

"Rogers, you can stop referring to me in the third person," said Natasha. "We've both been exposed."

"Look, Nat, I understand if you don't want this, but I just want you to know this," said Steve. "If there was one woman in this world I want to share a dance with, it's you."

"And you think I can dance?" Natasha questioned.

"You don't have to good at it to do it," said Steve. "Had I survived through the war, I would've had that dance with Peggy."

"Well, those sleepyheads on board need their beauty rest, so... let's have that dance now," said Natasha.

Natasha returns to the ship and turns on the P.A. system. She selects the perfect instrumental music for a slow dance. She plays it. Steve could hear the lovely tune from outside. Natasha takes off her coat, deciding to wear it later when the mission really begins. She grabs Steve's right hand and puts it around her waist. She puts her left hand on his shoulder and holds his other hand.

They just swayed slowly to the music. This was Steve's first time, so he was moving a little awkwardly. Natasha, however, seemed to be doing just fine on her own. Her Red Room training included ballerina practice, meaning that she knows a thing or two about dancing. She even twirled herself. Steve just stared at her as they circled around the snow. He didn't need to speak to tell Natasha that she's beautiful. The way he looks at her is enough. She smiled at him as wrapped both her arms around him, pulling him closer. He puts both of his hands around her waist as they continued to dance. Their eyes never wandered away from each other. Loving stares and smiles were exchanged as they let the music guide their movements.

"Still think I can't handle you?" Steve teased.

"You have what it takes to take on that challenge. There's that," said Natasha.

"After the mission, do you think we can give this a shot?" asked Steve.

"Depends," Natasha replied.

"On what?" asked Steve.

"If we survive this," Natasha answered.

Before Steve could say anything, Natasha plants her lips on his, kissing him again. Steve didn't fight back and kissed her back instead. To say Steve enjoyed kissing her would be an understatement. And to say Natasha enjoyed kissing him would be an understatement.

"Still think I need practice?" Steve asked with a smile.

"Peggy. Sharon. I think you've had enough practice," Natasha answered.

Steve laughed a little. Natasha gave him another peck on the lips.

"But hey, if things don't work out, I can still set up that dinner for you and Wanda," Natasha joked.

"Is this gonna be a thing now?" Steve questioned, feeling a little annoyed.

While the two continue to dance, the other Avengers were awake and watching them... except for Scott, who was still asleep. Wanda, Clint, and Sam smiled as they watched the super soldier and the assassin hold each other close and dance to the music. They looked really happy together, they can tell.

"My man," said Sam, congratulating his friend from the distance.

"Laura's gonna love this story," said Clint.

"I'm happy for them," said Wanda. "They both deserve each other."

Scott comes walking up to them after just waking up and asks, "Who deserves who?"

Scott takes a look at what his new friends are looking at. Steve and Natasha slow-dancing in the snow.

"WOOO! GO CAP!" Scott cheered.

Wanda, Clint, and Sam all covered Scott's mouth with their hands as Steve and Natasha turned to their heads to see that their friends have been watching. They were both embarrassed, though Natasha was more agitated than embarrassed.

"I think we should just get started on the mission," said Steve.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Natasha agreed. "I'm gonna kill Lang afterwards."

 **I know no one likes it when a romantic moment is ruined, but I thought it would be funny.**

 **So, what do you think? Is it good? Don't be afraid to leave a review and tell me what you think. I can take it. It was fun to write this, really. It's been a long time since I wrote a Romanogers story, and it feels great to write another one. I'm thinking about writing more, but that depends on my interest and schedule. More importantly, it depends on you.**


End file.
